Divided They Stand
Divided They Stand is the first episode of the Common Series. Sinopsis ''We are the Forgotten. - ''The Forgotten. The TARDIS is high-jacked by a group of pan-dimensional aliens known as the Forgotten. The Doctor, Amy and Rory are seperated and must regroup if they are to stop this menace from using the TARDIS to enter and enslave the Universe with their vast array of powers. Plot The episode begins with the Doctor at the TARDIS' controls wondering where should they go next. Suddenly the TARDIS is shocked from the outside, the lights die down and the Doctor, Amy and Rory find themselves surounded by a group of human looking aliens. The Doctor is confused that they managed to get in the TARDIS and demands that they leave only to get punched in the face by the leader of the aliens who identify themselves as the Forgotten. The Forgotten are a race of pan-dimensional creatures that exists in the Void and has vast array of cosmic powers, they demand the Doctor to land the TARDIS so they can phisiclly enter our universe. The Doctor is well aware that shoud they enter the universe they will destroy it, and uses the Sonic screwdirver to blow the lights distracting them long enough for the TARDIS crew to escape deeper in the TARDIS. Unfortunately they seperate during the escape, the Doctor makes his way to the secondary control room, Amy gets lost in the wardrobe while Rory finds himself trapped inside the(reinstalled) zero room. The Doctor atempts to disengage the safety protocols so that he can rematerilise the TARDIS without the Forgotten leaving them trapped in the Time Vortex. However in order to implement the plan he needs to find Amy and Rory and bring them to the secondary control room. Meanwhile Amy manages to exit the wardrobe and begins to search for the Doctor, she manages to meet up with Rory but the guardis locate them. Rory surrenders himself to be captured but his actions distract the guards long enough for Amy to sneak through. Back in the primary control room Rory is brought before the Forgotten leader who broadcasts a mesage saying that if the Doctor doesn't surrender he will execute Rory. The Doctor meanwhile is working when he hears the same Voice that took over the TARDIS(DW: The Pandorica Opens) saying "Silence will fall" again and again. Furiously the Doctor demands to know who is this voice but the voice only laughs at him saying that the end of all this is coming and it's not heard again. Amy comes through the door at the same moment saying that she loves Rory and that he must surrender to the Forgotten. The Doctor sadly replies that if they escape they will destroy the universe but comes to terms with the fact and decides to surrender but not before pressing one last button on the consolle. In the primary control room the TARDIS crew confronts the Forgotten leader who again demands that the Doctor lands the TARDIS. The Doctor only replies "with plesure" and pulls the dematerialisation lever, the time rotor begins moving faster and faster, and the Forgotten begin to fade. In anger the leader says that they only wanted to stop the being responcible for the rips in the multiverse but instead the whole of reality will be destroyed. Before they fade completely the forgotten leutenant turns to the Doctor and throws a card at him. The lights are back online and the Doctor says "where to next" before looking at the card to see that it's a tarrot card of a grimm reaper doing a "shhh" hand gesture and with the word silence being writen on it. Cast The Doctor - Matt Smith Amy Pond - Karen Gillan Rory Williams - Arthur Davrill Forgotten Leader - Andrew Lee Pots Forgotten Leutenant - Will Thorp Category:Stories featuring the Eleventh Doctor